Aloha, Mr Steele
by SusanRS
Summary: COMPLETE-A surprise case takes Remington and Laura to a tropical paradise. Takes place after "Sensitive Steele." Feedback is greatly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Aloha, Mr. Steele

Chapter one

As Mr. Steele parked the Auburn at his home on Rossmore, he reflected on the confusing events of the past week. He and Laura had returned from the Freidlich Sensitivity Spa just six days before. The case had been completed successfully and they had established a new hope for their relationship, or so he thought.

Before they left the spa, Remington and Laura had walked along the beach and he had given Laura the letter revealing her best qualities. She had seemed pleased with the things he had written about her. But, when Laura had returned to the office on Monday morning, something had changed. She seemed distant . . . Not angry, but she had avoided talking to him. She had spent a lot of time in her office with the door closed.

Mr. Steele had tried to break the ice, but to no avail. What could have possibly changed? Perhaps Laura had decided to reinstate her "not mixing business with pleasure" policy and she thought that the silent treatment was the best way to tell him. He had even tried to ask her to dinner this weekend but Laura had said she had "plans". Confused and disappointed, Remington had gone home early on Friday.

As Mr. Steele exited the elevator, he could hear the phone ringing in his apartment. He fumbled for his keys and unlocked the door as quickly as possible. He answered the phone after it had already rung at least ten times.

"Steele, here . . . Yes . . . Okay . . . All right . . . See you then . . . Bye."

It was Laura. She said a client had just come into the office and hired them. They needed to be on a plane to Hawaii first thing in the morning. She would give him all of the details tomorrow. Fred would be there at 5:00 a.m. to pick him up.

_Hawaii_!! He thought. Even if it was for business, it sounded a lot better than sitting around the office "not" talking to Laura. Perhaps he could figure out the problem while they were there.

Mr. Steele quickly packed his bags. He opened his top dresser drawer and removed a small velvet box from underneath his T-shirts and placed it in the pocket of the jacket he would be wearing on the plane. He turned on the television to watch a movie before he crawled into bed and went to sleep.

--

Fred arrived at 5:00 a.m. sharp. Laura was already in the limo.

"Good morning, Miss Holt!" he said cheerfully, as he climbed into the back seat.

"Good morning, Mr. Steele," she said with little emotion.

"Will Mildred be joining us?" he asked.

"No," Laura answered. "I need her to stay here to take care of the office while we are gone."

Mr. Steele smiled and thought to himself, _Hawaii, Laura, and no Mildred_. _Things are getting better already_!

--

Remington followed Laura as they boarded the plane. He smiled.

"First-class seats, Miss Holt?"

"Yes, Mr. Steele," she replied.

Laura settled into her seat by the window while Remington put their carry-on bags in the overhead compartment. He sat down next to her and buckled his seatbelt.

"Now, Miss Holt," he said turning towards her. "What is this case we're working on?"

"I'll tell you all about it once we're in the air," she replied and turned to look out the window.

--

The plane took off and soon they were at cruising altitude.

"This case is similar to one we had last year," Laura began casually. "Do you remember the Fred Melneck case?"

Was she serious? He had _invented_ the Melneck case as a ruse to get her to San Francisco for an amorous interlude. But, like all of their other attempts to be alone, this one had failed as well.

"Yes, Miss Holt, I remember it _all_ too well."

"If you recall, Mr. Steele, you invented the Melneck case so we could be alone in the most romantic city in the country."

"Yes, I did," he answered.

"But there was a problem with your plan," she said. "Mr. Melneck, who was actually Seymour Glass, was going to San Francisco to complete some unfinished business for a former client. You didn't know that the unfinished business would lead us into a real case, distract us from each other and keep us from enjoying all of the romantic locations in the city."

"Laura, I don't see how reminding me of this painful experience is explaining our current case."

"Well," she said, "I took the information we learned from the Melneck case to perfect our strategy in this case."

"Sorry," Remington replied. "There is a nuance that escapes me . . . Who is our client?"

Laura looked right into his ocean blue eyes. "There isn't one," she simply stated. "No case to investigate, no leads to follow, no suspects to suspect." Laura smiled. "Just you and me on a plane to Hawaii."

Remington was speechless. Did she really just say that? SHE invented a phony client to get HIM alone? They were going to Hawaii . . . on vacation?! How could she go from not talking to him all week, to this?

"Laura, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, and let me make up the question."

_Did she just say that_? He thought.

"Did I just say that?"

"Yes, you did," Remington replied.

Laura smiled. "I don't know what's come over me." She knew _exactly_ what had come over her.

He smiled back. "I don't either, but I hope you don't find out. What happened to the Laura who barely said three words to me this week?"

"Oh, that," she replied.

_Oh, that_?! He thought. _Like it wasn't a big deal. We went from having a nice walk on the beach and having her read the letter, to no talking. She'd better have a good explanation._

"I have a good explanation for that," Laura said. "After we returned from the Freidlich Spa last weekend, I spent all of Sunday thinking about the things that transpired there . . . All the words that were exchanged . . . The hurt feelings. I told you that I had read the book You Can Be Better Than Okay. But, I realized I didn't want to improve _my_ attitude towards our relationship, I just wanted _you_ to make all the changes and improve _your_ attitude. I meant it when I told you that our relationship has been on hold for too long. I realized that if we're going to have any chance at making this work, any chance of us moving forward, we needed to get away from all the distractions and concentrate on us."

Mr. Steele wasn't sure if he should say anything. He couldn't believe all the honesty that was coming out of her mouth. But she still hadn't explained why she had been giving him the cold shoulder all week.

Laura continued. "There are two reasons I distanced myself from you this week. First, I spent a lot of the time planning this getaway. I wanted to make sure everything would be perfect and we wouldn't have any interruptions."

He liked the sound of that.

"Second," she said. "I needed time to focus on me . . . To try and figure out why I have so much emotional baggage."

". . . And did you?" he asked cautiously.

"Some," she replied. "I realized that I have made a lot of choices in my life out of fear . . . fear of rejection, fear of failure, fear of not being loved . . . fear of being left . . . ." Laura's voice trailed off and she looked away.

Those last words stung his heart. Remington reached out and took her hand. Then he gently turned her head so she was facing him again. Her eyes were glistening.

"Laura, I've told you this before and I will tell you again. I'm not going to leave you. I will continue to tell you until you believe it."

Laura let his words sink in. She took a deep breath and squeezed his hand.

"I know," she said, nodding her head. "It's not a good way to live. I have been pushing you away for almost four years while screaming at you to come closer. It doesn't make any sense." She smiled. "So . . . I've decided that I'm going to try to make decisions based on what I _feel_ and not what I _fear_. You said at the spa that you were interested in the half of my brain that I use for feeling." Laura leaned over and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Well, good news Mr. Steele, I brought it with me."

--

They arrived in Honolulu in the early morning and caught their connecting flight to Maui. When they got off the plane, they received a traditional lei greeting. They grabbed a cab and headed towards the hotel.

"Laura?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Why did you choose Hawaii?" he asked.

Laura smiled. "It was actually your idea," she answered. "You told me in the gazebo at the spa that the perfect place to explore our feelings would be on a moonlit beach in Maui. There's no moon right now, but we may have a few moonlit nights here. Besides, putting an ocean between us and the office sounded like a fabulous idea."

Remington smiled at the thought of her paying attention to what he said and following through with it. Instead of his words coming back to haunt him, it seemed they were actually going to make a fantasy come true.

"How long will we be staying here, Laura?"

"I'd like to say until we have our relationship worked out," she replied. "But that could mean we would never leave the island. Never go back to Los Angeles."

"That's not such a bad idea," he said with a grin.

Laura smiled at the thought. "I have us booked for a week."

A week! Seven days! Six nights! Alone with Laura! No phones! No cases! No Mildred! No distractions! And she actually wanted to be here with him.

They arrived at the beautiful beachfront resort hotel. The usually frugal Laura had spared no expense for this trip. They went to the front desk to check in.

"Aloha!" the desk clerk greeted enthusiastically. "Welcome to the Ka´anapali Resort and Spa. How may I help you?"

"We have a reservation," Laura said.

"Name please."

"Richard and Laura Blaine," she replied.

"Room 100, the Presidential Suite. One of our finest rooms," the desk clerk preened. "I see here that you have requested early check-in. That room is not quite ready yet, but it will be shortly. We will have your luggage waiting for you in your room."

Remington wasn't sure what surprised him most; the fact that they checked in under an alias, that she requested early check-in or that she only got one room.

Laura took the room keys from the desk clerk and handed one to Mr. Steele.

As they walked away from the counter he joked, "Separate rooms, Miss Holt?"

"Separate keys, Mr. Steele," she replied with a smile. "Separate, but equal."

--

Laura suggested they walk down to the beach while they waited for their room to be ready. There was something she needed to do. They took off their shoes to walk barefoot in the sand. The waves gently lapped on the sandy shore. They stopped near the water's edge and she turned to face him.

"I have to tell you, Mr. Steele," she began, "I was very touched by your letter. I read it over and over again all week. It must have been very hard for you to put your feelings into words and I _do_ appreciate the effort."

Laura leaned into him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

When she moved back, Remington pulled her back into him and said, "You're welcome."

He gave her a deep, long, loving kiss on the lips.

When Laura caught her breath she said, "I have something for you."

Laura reached into her purse, removed an envelope and handed it to him. Once he opened it and saw what it was, a huge smile crossed his lips. Remington read it aloud.

"My mate's most wonderful and endearing qualities."

Laura quickly put her hand over his mouth. "You don't have to read it out loud," she said.

Remington removed her hand. "Oh, but I want to," he said with a smirk.

Laura smiled as he continued. It was written in her beautiful handwriting.

"My mate's most wonderful and endearing qualities. Qualities that brought us together."

Remington gave her another quick kiss on the lips and continued reading.

"When I invented Remington Steele, I gave him the qualities I look for in a man . . . honesty, integrity, loyalty, courage. . . But the man who stepped in and assumed Remington Steele's identity has far exceeded any expectation I could have ever imagined. Along with being everything I had ever hoped for, he is also loving, caring, good humored, sexy. . . ."

Remington paused and winked at her. She smiled and blushed. He continued reading slowly, savoring each word.

"Inventive . . . compassionate . . . fun . . . charming . . . witty. . .

sensitive . . . handsome . . . intelligent . . . playful . . . tender . . .

sensual . . . hard-working. . . ."

Remington stopped and then repeated, "Hard-working?"

"Yes, Mr. Steele. Hard-working."

He smiled and continued.

"Creative . . . kind . . . warm . . . generous . . . funny . . . thoughtful . . . trustworthy . . . gentle . . . ingenious . . . brave . . . adaptable . . . patient. . . ."

"Patient?" he asked.

"VERY patient," she answered with a grin, showing her full dimples.

Remington smiled at the thought of his patience being rewarded. He continued reading.

"He is sympathetic to the underdog. He is an excellent gourmet cook. He is lean, but strong. He is extremely eloquent. He is very romantic. He is a natural with children. He is more than I could have ever dreamed or imagined."

Remington read the last line.

"He is more than I ever thought I deserved."

Remington leaned in and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

"Laura, I'm touched."

She smiled. "You know how I love to make lists."

"This _is_ quite the list."

"I've spent a lot of time thinking about you this week," Laura said.

"It's very obvious," Remington replied. "I have spent a lot of time thinking about you as well . . . But, I must admit, at times the thoughts were not this nice."

"I _am_ sorry for that," she said. "But I couldn't tell you about my plans. I didn't want anything to ruin it. Besides, I really wanted to surprise you."

"Believe me, Laura, you have." Remington leaned in and kissed her again.

"Our room is probably ready," she said.

". . . Are you?" he asked, delicately.

Laura knew she was ready. She had wanted them to be lovers from the moment they had met. But she also hadn't wanted to get hurt, to be left again by another man. Laura had been waiting for him to tell her how he felt about her, that he loved her. But it hadn't happened yet. And then at the spa, Mr. Steele had given her the letter he'd written, revealing her best qualities. He'd also told her that he read people by what they did, not by what they said. Laura finally understood that he wasn't withholding the words from her to keep her on a string, or because he didn't feel them, but rather because the words she wanted to hear from him didn't hold the same meaning.

Mr. Steele had shown his commitment to her by all the many deeds he had done over the course of three-plus years together. He had said and done many other wonderful things to show his devotion to her. Laura had spent all week thinking about all the times they had been so close to making love, but it hadn't happened. At the spa, Mr. Steele had accused her of being afraid to do anything but talk. And as much as she hated to admit it, he was right. But that was about to change. This new Laura was making decisions based on how she felt. And how did she feel about him? She wanted him. More than she had ever wanted anything in her life. She had always wondered where their relationship would go after they became intimate. She would never know unless they crossed that line. Laura decided to put her fears aside and just let it happen.

"Yes, Mr. Steele. I am."

To be continued . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Aloha, Mr. Steele

Chapter two

They stood together outside their hotel suite. Remington fumbled to put the key in the lock and open the door. There were so many times they had tried to be together but something always got in the way: The Devil's Playground, Acapulco, Cannes, San Francisco . . . the list was too long, and too painful, to recall every one. It was as if fate, or some power larger than themselves, was purposely trying to keep them apart for as long as possible. He cursed it and thanked it at the same time, realizing that all of the missed chances were what had brought them to this moment when they were both ready, without reservation. Now nothing seemed to be standing between them and the bedroom. Well nothing, except the _bloody_ lock!

"Nervous?" Laura asked with a slight grin.

"Me? . . . No," he replied unconvincingly. "How about you?"

"Not at all," she said _very_ convincingly. "Here. Let me help you."

Laura placed her soft, smooth hand on top of his. She caressed his fingers and gently turned the key. He opened the door and led her inside. Remington smiled as he placed the _Do Not Disturb_ sign outside the door before closing and locking it.

The suite was absolutely exquisite. There was a large living area with a sofa, love seat, coffee table and television. There was also a kitchen with a dining table and seating for four. On the far wall was a two-way fireplace that was shared with the private master bedroom. The curtains were open to the private lanai which had two chaise lounges and another dining table with four more chairs. Although he couldn't see it, Remington was sure there was a big, comfortable bed waiting for them in the master bedroom. He smiled because he knew _this_ time he wouldn't be sleeping on a lumpy couch. In fact, Mr. Steele was pretty sure his days of sleeping on couches were over.

"This is beautiful!" she said, walking over to the sliding glass door. Laura noticed a path that lead from their room right down to the beach. "Look at the view!"

"It's incredible!" Remington replied, not taking his eyes off of her.

Remington removed his floral lei and gently placed it on the table. He took off his jacket and draped it over the back of the sofa. He unfastened his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves while walking towards her. Remington came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned down and began kissing and nibbling the side of her neck. Laura closed her eyes and quietly moaned in delight. He gently turned her so she was facing him, and then leaned in to kiss her. But, before their lips met, he stopped and gently traced the outline of her lips with his tongue. Their lips finally touched and he gently kissed her. She enthusiastically returned the kiss and weaved her fingers in his hair. Their kiss became very passionate. When they pulled away to catch their breath, they stared longingly into each others eyes. They burned deep with desire. Everything was said without speaking a word. Laura reached up and untied his tie. She removed it and tossed it aside. She began unbuttoning his shirt from the top down and when she was finished she slid it off of his shoulders and dropped it to the floor. Laura ran her fingers through his glorious chest hair. The one word she said next surprised him.

"Remington."

She had never called him that. It had always been "Mr. Steele." The sound of her lilting voice saying his name was exhilarating. Laura moved her fingertips over his shoulders, up the sides of his neck and back into his hair. She pulled him down for a torrid kiss.

Laura looked into his blazing blue eyes and said in a deep, sultry voice, "Let's go check out the view in the bedroom." She took him by the hand and led him there.

--

They were laying together, their bodies entwined, completely exhausted, savoring the feeling of having made love for the first time. This was the moment for which they had waited so long, and it was even more than they had imagined it would be. They wanted to make the magic last as long as possible. Remington ran his long, slender fingers through Laura's silky hair as he showered her face and neck with velvety kisses. Laura eyes were closed, enjoying his ministrations as her hands delicately caressed the extraordinary body of the man she had desired to touch for so long.

"Laura?"

"Hmmm?"

"Finally. . . We're sleeping together."

"Laura opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Yes, Mr. Steele, we are."

Remington gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Did you bring the letter I wrote you?"

"Yes," she replied. "Why?"

Remington smiled at her, raised one eyebrow and gave her a lascivious look. "I have just discovered some more _wonderful qualities_ I would like to add!"

"Oh, no, you don't!" she said playfully. "You're not going to ruin my beautiful letter with some sophomoric comments."

Remington chuckled a little and then became more serious. "I'm kidding. Please, Laura, will you get it?"

Laura slid out of bed and walked across the room to her suitcase knowing full well he was watching her the whole time.

"How's the view?" she asked, without turning around.

"Absolutely breathtaking!" he replied.

Laura turned around to walk back and he added, "That's even better!"

Laura grinned at him as she climbed back into bed and handed him the envelope. She laid her head on his shoulder and asked, "Will you read it?"

Remington removed the letter, unfolded it and began reading silently to himself. She knew he was teasing her. Laura grabbed his ribs to tickle him. He flinched.

"Laura!"

"Out loud, please," she said.

"Oh . . . Of course," he smirked, "Anything for you."

Laura closed her eyes and listened as he began reading.

"When I ponder Laura's most wonderful and endearing qualities, many thoughts come to mind. She is talented, intelligent and creative. She invented Remington Steele out of thin air and for that I will be eternally grateful."

Remington stopped and kissed her forehead, then continued reading.

"She is strong, both physically and emotionally. She is elegant, yet down-to-earth. She is sophisticated. She is daring and determined. There isn't anything she won't try. She is challenging, both to herself and to those around her. And my favorite quality of all, she is stubborn. Because of these wonderful qualities, I discovered the real Laura beneath the beautiful exterior. These are the qualities that brought us together. These are the qualities that keep us together."

Laura opened her eyes to look at him because she knew he was at the end of the letter. But he continued speaking, as if there were more words on the page. "She is the sunlight in the morning. She is a breath of fresh air. She has a smile that would melt your heart." Remington turned and looked right into her eyes. "She has the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes." Her whole body tingled when he said the word _chocolate_. He ran his fingers down the side of her face. "She is the love of my life." Remington gave her a kiss on the lips and then looked right into her soul. "She is the woman I want to be with, forever."

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Neither one spoke. Laura knew the words had come straight from his heart. Her eyes began to glisten from unshed tears of joy. She broke their gaze when she turned away to leave the bed.

"Where are you going?" Remington asked, reaching for her hand.

"I'm going to get a pen," she replied. "So you can write those things down . . . So I'll never forget them."

Remington pulled her back into the bed and right next to him before she could get away.

"I don't need to write them down, Laura. I will say those words to you every day for the rest of my life . . . So youll always remember them."

Laura's eyes filled with tears that she couldn't keep from falling. "I'm so sorry," she said, lowering her head so he couldn't look at her.

Remington placed two fingers under her chin and raised her head so they were looking into each others eyes again. Her cocoa brown eyes were glistening with tears. He gently brushed them away with his thumb.

"Sorry for what?" he asked tenderly.

Laura looked lovingly into his eyes ". . . Sorry for making you wait so long . . . For us to become lovers." She waited for a response, but he just stared deeply into her sparkling eyes. Laura continued, "I was just thinking . . ."

Remington didn't let her finish that sentence. He covered her mouth with his and hungrily kissed her. When their lips parted, he said, "I thought you weren't going to bring that part of your brain here."

"I didn't say that," she replied. "I said I brought the _feeling_ part of my brain here, too."

Remington kissed her forehead, "Well, then, what is _that_ part of your brain _feeling_?"

Laura thought for a moment, smiled, and then said, ". . . Happy."

The most incredible grin came across Remington's face.

"Then let's not talk about regrets or _what-ifs_," he said. "Making love with you was magnificent. And it was so much more meaningful because we were ready, because it was the right time and because we both wanted it. We each have made mistakes in our relationship. But all of the choices we've made have brought us to this point; to the happiness we're feeling right now. Let's not dwell on the past. Let's say we concentrate on where we want to go from today, eh?"

"Okay . . ," she said reluctantly, not sure where they _were_ going next.

Remington leaned in and kissed her. "Laura, I love you."

"You do?" she asked in disbelief, tears welling up in her eyes again.

"Of course I do," he replied, stroking the side of her face. "Don't you know?"

Laura smiled and wiped a tear away. "I suppose I do," she replied. "I guess I just needed to hear you say it."

Remington kissed her again.

"I love you, too," she said.

"I know," he said softly.

"You do?" Laura asked, surprised.

"Of course, I do," he answered. "You have shown me many times how you feel about me. But I _do_ like hearing you say it."

Laura shook her head. "We're quite the pair, aren't we?" she said. "We've been trying to communicate and it's like we speak two different languages."

"Well," he replied. "I think we've found a new way of communicating." Remington grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "And it doesn't require any talking." Laura grinned back.

He kissed her again. Their kiss became more passionate. They had no need to speak again for a _long_ time.

--

"How would you like to get something to eat?" Remington asked as he placed a soft kiss on Laura's bare shoulder. "The last meal we had was on the flight here."

"Sounds wonderful," Laura replied, running her fingers up his arm. "I _am_ hungry."

"Would you like to go out or order in?" he asked.

"Definitely order in," she replied. "We haven't even unpacked yet. I'm not ready to get dressed and leave this room." Laura looked up at him and smiled. "But, I _would_ like to take a shower . . . Care to join me?"

Remington's eyes lit up. It seemed that Laura was trying to fulfill every fantasy he had ever dreamed of. Or perhaps she was trying to fulfill some of her own. Either way, it was wonderful and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Love to," he said with a grin. "What would you like to eat?"

"Anything you order will be fine," she replied.

"Ok," he said. "I'll call room service while you warm up the shower." Remington gave her a wink. "Then I'll be in to wash your back."

Laura climbed across him to get to the bathroom. He couldn't resist. Remington pulled her on top of him for a kiss.

"Thank you," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For bringing us here . . . For planning this vacation . . . For just being you."

"My pleasure," Laura said smiling and kissed him again before practically skipping into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her.

Remington _would _order their dinner, but first he had to make another call. He waited until he heard the water running, then he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

--

After a very long and _very_ satisfying shower, Remington and Laura emerged from the bathroom wearing the plush bathrobes provided by the hotel. Laura had pulled her damp hair up into a bun.

"I wonder if we missed our room service?" Laura inquired.

"I knew we'd be in there a while," Remington replied with a wink. "So I asked them to hold our order until I called back." He picked up the phone to call.

Laura walked around and picked up the clothes that were strewn about the room. Then she went to her suitcase and began unpacking.

". . . Thank you . . . Bye." Remington hung up the phone. "Our food will be here shortly."

"Great," she replied. "I'm famished."

Laura hung up clothes in the closet. Remington walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We can't have that," he whispered in her ear. "We have to keep your strength up."

He began kissing the side of her neck.

Laura laughed. "You're insatiable."

Remington turned her around to face him. "Laura, I can't imagine ever getting enough of this, enough of you."

He held her tightly and kissed her deeply.

They heard a knock at the door. Remington and Laura broke their kiss and looked at each other.

"That was quick," he said.

"Seems like old times," she replied.

Remington smiled. "Chevy Chase, Goldie Hawn. Columbia 1980."

"I think I missed that one," Laura said then joked, "Perhaps it's Mildred."

"I wouldn't put it past her," he said. "If it is Mildred," he added, with a hint of sarcasm, "She's fired." He released their embrace and went to answer the door.

Laura continued unpacking and putting clothes away.

"Our dinner is here," Remington called from the other room.

"I'll be right there," Laura called back.

Laura entered the living room. The room was dark, except for the light from the two flickering candles on the dining table. Remington was setting the plates of food on the placemats. Laura walked over and picked up his shirt and tie that had been discarded earlier and draped them over the back of the couch with his jacket. Remington pulled out her chair.

"For you, my love," he said, motioning to the chair.

"Thank you," she said, as she sat down. "Everything looks delicious."

Remington popped the cork on the champagne, filled their glasses and then sat down.

"A magnum of champagne?" Laura asked, smiling. It wasn't a magnum, but she could see he was amused. She continued the familiar dialog. "Do you always do things on such a grand scale, Mr. . . Blaine?"

Remington smiled back, recognizing their early exchange. He was more than happy to continue. "Only when I'm aroused . . . By the most beautiful woman."

Laura grinned, showing the dimple that he loved so much.

Remington held up his glass. "To Mr. and Mrs. Blaine, may they find the answers to all of their problems and find true happiness."

Laura smiled. Their glasses met with a _clink_ and they both took a drink.

"Now it's my turn," she said raising her glass. "To Mr. and Mrs. Blaine, may they never have to go to another _sensitivity seminar_."

"I'll drink to that," he said, smiling.

Their glasses met again and they each took another drink.

Remington chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

He tugged on his right ear. "I was just thinking about how quickly life changes. Not 24 hours ago I was at home, trying to figure out what had gone wrong with us . . . Why you weren't talking to me. And now, here we are, in this beautiful setting, finally lovers. It's incredible!"

Laura smiled at him. "Yes, it is."

"What did you tell Mildred?" Remington asked.

"About what?"

"About us," he replied, "About where we are."

"I didn't tell her anything," Laura answered. "I waited until she left to go home on Friday and then I left her a note telling her we would not be in the office all week and to re-schedule all of our appointments."

"So, she doesn't even know we're gone yet?" Remington asked.

"No, she doesn't," Laura answered. "Not until she opens up the office on Monday morning."

A huge smile lit up his face. "You're brilliant, Laura. Absolutely brilliant."

Remington raised his glass to her again and took another drink.

Laura gazed across the table into his magnificent blue eyes. "You're not so bad yourself, Mr. Steele."

To be continued . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Aloha, Mr. Steele

Chapter three

Remington and Laura finished their wonderful meal and headed out to the lanai for some fresh air. The briny scent of the ocean blended with the fragrance of the flora. The sky was dark, save for thousands of twinkling stars. Remington lay down on a chaise lounge and motioned for Laura to join him. She snuggled up next to him as he wrapped his arms lovingly around her. She placed her head on his chest and draped her leg over his.

"Comfortable?" Remington asked.

"Yes," Laura replied. "This is perfect."

"I must agree," he said and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I hate for it to end," she remarked.

"Why does it have to?" he inquired.

"We can't stay like this forever," Laura replied. "We have to go back to Los Angeles; to the real world"

"Maybe we can't stay here," he said. "But we can definitely stay like _this_ forever."

"Why are you always so optimistic?" Laura asked.

"Why _aren't_ you?" Remington countered.

He had her there. She always seemed to look at the negative side of things.

Remington's voice was soft and tender and sincere. "Laura, everything in my life changed the day I walked in to Remington Steele's office, _my office_, as Ben Pearson and saw you. Before I met you, I had not stayed in one place very long. I was always on to the next conquest . . . the next adventure . . . the next heist. The first time I saw you, I _knew_ that you were special. But the more time I spent with you, the more I appreciated how exceptional you are. I realized that you were more precious than any gem or painting I had ever desired," he kissed her forehead, "Even Royal Lavulite."

Laura was enjoying this new forthrightness. "When did you know that you wanted to be with me?" she inquired.

"I _wanted_ you from the first moment I saw you. That hasn't changed." Laura smiled as he continued. "I know if we had been lovers in the beginning, I wouldn't be here today. But, because of your stubbornness, I waited and discovered the real Laura." Remington kissed the top of her head. "I fell in love with the real Laura."

Laura turned her head up to smile at him. Remington leaned in and gave her a loving kiss. When their lips parted he tightened his embrace.

"Do you want to hear something that may surprise you?" she asked.

"Sure," he answered.

"I wanted _you_ the first moment I saw you, too," she said.

"Really?" he replied smiling.

"Oh, yeah," she said in a steamy voice. "The second I saw Ben Pearson, I was instantly attracted."

"You hid it well," he joked.

"Did I?"

Remington chuckled, "No. . . . But you _did_ want me to think you weren't interested."

"I was working," Laura replied. "I was busy with the case at hand." She smiled. "I was trying not to get distracted by a tall, blue-eyed stranger who was consuming my every thought. If I let you think that I didn't want you, then maybe I might believe it, too. Besides, I really didn't know that much about you, except for the fact that you were_ so_ damned sexy."

"_Were_?"

Laura grinned. "You _are_ so damned sexy." She kissed him. "It wasn't long before I knew that if we ever _crossed that line_, I could never get enough of you. I would want you even more and it would be so painful to ever let you go."

"I know that now," Remington said. "But it took some time for me time to see it . . . . . .One of our earliest cases together, we were helping some poor chap from the CIA . . ."

He thought for a moment.

"Sheldon Quarry," she offered.

"Yes, that's right," he recalled. "And we had to spend the night in that awful car."

Laura snickered, "I remember."

Remington continued, "I remember waking up next to you, how good it felt."

"I remember," she said softly.

"And then the brief conversation we had. You really put me in my place. I realized then, that if you and I were ever to have a relationship outside of the office, I had to be sure I didn't hurt you. By the time you spent the night at my apartment, after your house was destroyed, I knew how I felt about you. But I was still afraid to tell you, for fear of you rejecting me."

Remington gave her a gentle kiss.

"Do you know when I saw your true character?" he asked, "Who you really are?"

"I shudder to think," she replied.

"When Wilson Jeffries came to our office, asking for your help."

"Oh, god," she said, covering her face with her hands.

Remington pulled her hands away. "Laura, I'm not talking about your repeat performance for his banker buddies. Even though, surprising as it was, it _was_ enjoyable to see that side of you. No, I'm talking about the fact that when the man you lived with for so long, who walked out on you without a word, came back to you when he was in trouble, you were still willing to help him. Even_ after_ all the pain he caused you. I could see what a kind, caring, generous person you were. I could also see how much he meant to you."

"I loved Wilson," she said. "And I thought he loved me, too."

"Laura, I think he only loved the part of you he thought he could control."

"And the other part?" she asked.

Remington smiled. "I think it scared the _hell_ out of him."

Laura raised her head and looked straight into his eyes. "And what about you, Mr. Steele? Does it frighten you?"

Remington smiled, "Fear is definitely _not_ the emotion that is stirred within me at the thought of your _wild_' side, Laura. At any time today did I seem frightened of you?"

"No," she replied smiling, "Not at all." She lay her head back down and asked nonchalantly "Do you think that making love has solved all of our problems?"

"No," he replied. "But I _do_ think that our lack of intimacy has been holding our relationship back. Now that we're past that road block, I think we can finally move forward. Any problems that we may still have, we can work through together." Remington tipped her chin up to look into her eyes. "Laura, what do you want to happen with us when we get back?"

". . . I don't know," she lied. "I haven't really thought about it." She _had_ thought about it. _A lot_. She wanted a commitment from him.

"What do _you_ want to happen when we go home**?**" Laura asked curiously.

"Well, I know I don't want to spend another night away from you," he replied.

"You want us to move in together?" she asked.

"If that's what it means," he answered. "We have spent _too_ much time apart. We have been business partners for almost four years. Now that we are lovers, I want us to make our personal life a top priority. Whether we stay at your loft or my apartment, it really doesn't matter to me. I just don't want to wake up another day without you in my arms."

"I already lived with a man," Laura stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know you did, Laura," he replied. "But you didn't live with _this_ man. I am _not _Wilson."

Laura quickly sat up and turned to face him. "I know you're not."

"Do you?" Remington asked, trying not to sound angry. "I have been punished for his mistake for longer than I would care to admit."

"I know," she replied. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much my constant tests had injured you until I saw the look on your face last week at the spa. Never again do I want to be the cause of the pain I saw in your eyes. I didn't mean to hurt you. I've just been so afraid of losing you and having my heart broken again."

Remington gently pulled her down so she was safely nestled in his loving embrace again.

"I know that, Laura," he said. "You're not going to lose me now. If you were any other woman, I wouldn't have put up with all of your little tests for so long. I would have moved on years ago. But there _is_ no other woman for me. You are the _only_ one I want. At some point you have to realize that I would never hurt you."

"I'm trying," she said. "Thank you for being so patient with me."

Remington looked deep into her eyes. "You're worth the wait," he replied. He pulled her close for a deep, passionate kiss. "I'll admit, at first, _this _was all I wanted. But now, I want _so_ much more. I didn't stick around all this time for a night--or even a week, for that matter--in bed with you. I want a lifetime of days like the one we had today."

Laura absorbed every word he was saying. She stood up and reached for his hand. "This day isn't over yet, Mr. Steele." She smiled. "I think I'm ready to get out of this robe."

Remington took her hand and grinned as she pulled him into the bedroom.

--

Remington woke first. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know she was there. Not only could he feel the lovely curves of her body touching his, but her fragrant scent permeated his entire being. He opened his eyes to look at her. Laura was a vision of loveliness. Remington had always dreamed of what it would feel like to wake up to her after a night of lovemaking. But the reality was much more satisfying than any fantasy he had ever had. He wanted so much to touch her, caress her, but he didn't want to disturb her peaceful slumber. So he just watched her. When Laura finally opened her eyes, he was staring right at her.

"Good morning," Laura said, a little startled that he was looking at her, but enjoying the fact that he was there in bed with her.

"Yes, it is," Remington replied. "A _very_ good morning." He leaned over and kissed her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Spent," she said, with a sly grin.

"Well, Miss Holt, thank you for spending it on me," he replied.

"Miss Holt?" she said, smiling. "A bit formal, wouldn't you say, considering the fact that we're in bed together and neither one of us is wearing anything?"

"I'm wearing a smile," he said with a huge grin. Laura laughed. "Besides, you still call me Mr. Steele."

"It's what I'm used to," Laura said and then grinned. "Although, if you recall, I did call you Remington a few times yesterday."

Remington flashed her a wide grin. "Oh, yes, Laura. I remember it _very_ well." He kissed her again. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Does it require me getting dressed?" she asked.

"Not at all," Remington replied. "I actually prefer you without clothing," he said smiling. "In fact, I think we should make all of our meals _clothing optional_ from now on."

Laura chuckled. "I'm sure you do," she said.

Remington leaned in and gave her a long, loving kiss.

"What do you want to do while we're here in Hawaii?" Laura inquired.

"I think I'm doing it," he replied.

"You don't want to do anything else?" she asked.

"Do you?"

"No. . . Not really," Laura said.

"What's next on the schedule?" Remington asked.

"What schedule?" she answered.

"Well, you planned this little getaway," he said. "What comes next?"

"Yes," Laura replied. "I _did_ make the reservations for the flights and hotel. I made sure the office details were taken care of. And I wrote your letter. But beyond that, I didn't plan anything else for us." She gave him a sly grin. "Except for what we did once we got to the room."

"Oh, Laura, I would have loved to have seen that list."

"What list?"

"Your _To Do_ list for this vacation." Remington sat up. He used his hands and pretended to write on an imaginary notepad. "Book flights and hotel . . . Check! . . . Lock up the office. . . Check! . . . Write a flowery letter. . . Check! . . ._ DO_ Mr. Steele. . ." He flashed her a wicked grin. "Check!"

"OH!" she screamed playfully. "You're going to pay for that!"

In one swift movement, Laura grabbed both of his wrists, knocked him on his back, climbed on top of him and planted a hard, deep kiss on his lips.

"Laura, I'm sorry if I offended you," he said sarcastically, knowing she was in no way offended.

"You should be," she said, joking back. "Besides," Laura quipped, "It didn't say that. It said, _make mad, passionate love to Mr. Steele."_

Remington smiled at her, wiggled both eyebrows and said, "Check!"

Laura laughed, still pinning him down. "You are _so_ much fun!"

"Isn't _fun_ number 34 on Laura's _Top 100 Reasons Why I Love Remington Steele_?" he said, ribbing her about her long list of his most endearing qualities.

"Oh, I think its much higher than that," she said in a deep, seductive voice, enjoying the teasing.

"I do, you know," Laura said.

"You do, _what_?" Remington asked.

"I do, love you," she replied.

Remington smiled. "I know."

Laura smiled and slowly leaned into him. She gently placed her lips on his and kissed him ever so softly. She released the hold on his wrists and slid her hands down into his. Their fingers laced together. She lowered her body onto his. Their kiss deepened and became more passionate. Breakfast would have to wait.

--

Remington and Laura were in no hurry to leave the confines of their bed. They relished the feeling of their newfound intimacy. It was almost noon by the time they got up, showered and got dressed. They decided to go to the hotel restaurant for the Sunday brunch buffet. They were very pleased at the vast array of food. Not only were all of the traditional brunch items present, but there was also a wide assortment of tropical fruits, seafood and sushi. They sat down at their table with their plates of food and were just about to start eating when Remington excused himself.

"I'll be right back," he said. "I forgot something."

As he headed towards the buffet table, Laura began eating. She was enjoying her food so much, that she hadn't noticed he had been gone for an unusual amount of time. When she finally looked around for him, he wasn't at the buffet. She scanned the room and saw him in the corner, talking to a man. Laura watched intently. They were smiling and laughing while they spoke. When the conversation ended, they shook hands. Mr. Steele patted the man on the shoulder as he walked away. Laura quickly turned back towards her plate. _What's he up to?_ She thought. Mr. Steele sat down.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Laura asked curiously.

Remington smiled and looked right at her. "Yes, Laura. I've found _everything_ I was looking for."

Laura smiled back and asked, nonchalantly, "Who was that man you were talking to?"

Remington took a bite of food. "What man?"

Laura asked more directly, "The man in the corner; the one you were laughing with for almost fifteen minutes."

"Oh, him." Remington took a bigger bite. "He's the restaurant manager." He stalled for another minute. He knew that Laura would not be satisfied without an explanation, so he quickly made one up. "I just wanted to let him know how impressed we were with the food here. I told him we would probably come back here for dinner this evening."

Laura didn't think he was being completely truthful. But if he _was _planning a surprise for her, she wasn't going to spoil it by interrogating him.

After brunch, Remington and Laura decided to go into town. He wanted to buy some groceries to stock the refrigerator in their suite. She also thought it might be fun to do some shopping. Since Mr. Steele had believed they were coming here on business, she wondered if he might want to pick up more casual wear. They took the hotel's complementary shuttle to a downtown market. First, they went to Hilo Hatties to buy Mildred a muumuu. Then they went to a clothing store and found a few shirts and trousers for Mr. Steele. After that, they went to a local grocery store. This was the first time they had been away from their room. Remington and Laura quickly put the groceries away. They couldn't wait to un-make the freshly made bed.

To be continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

Aloha, Mr. Steele

Chapter four

"Let's take a quick detour before we go to the restaurant," Remington said as they left their hotel room.

He took Laura's hand as they walked down to the beach. There was a warm, gentle breeze as the aroma of the ocean wafted around them. The sun was just setting. When they reached the sand, they removed their shoes and carried them to walk barefoot. As they got closer to the water, she could see a circle of flaming tiki torches.

"Looks like someone's having a party," Laura remarked.

Remington smiled. As they reached the waters edge, she saw within the torches, a table, set for two. A bucket with champagne was chilling nearby. Remington led her inside the circle.

"This is for us?" Laura asked, pleasantly surprised.

"I asked the restaurant manager for the finest table they had," Remington replied.

He took the plumeria lei that was lying on the table and placed it around her neck. Then he tipped her chin up towards his lips and gave her a soft, gentle kiss.

"I'll accept a lei from you anytime, Mr. Steele," she said, suggestively.

Remington smiled at Laura as he pulled out the chair for her.

"This is very nice," Laura said, as she sat down. "Thank you."

Within a few minutes, their waiter arrived. He looked at both of them and said, "Aloha! My name is Aliki. I will be your server this evening." Aliki turned to Laura. "Mr. Steele has already ordered your meal. The first course will be salad greens and fresh mango with a raspberry-mango vinaigrette. The main course will be grilled Mahi Mahi with rice pilaf and fresh vegetables."

"Sounds delicious," she replied, glancing over to Mr. Steele.

As Aliki walked back to the restaurant, Remington popped the cork on the champagne.

"Champagne, Miss Holt?"

"Love some, Mr. Steele." Laura noticed the vintage. "Dom Pérignon 76?" she asked. "Is this a special occasion?"

"Every occasion is special when you're here," Remington replied with a smile.

Laura smiled back. "Now I know what all the mystery was about."

"Which mystery is that?" he asked.

"What you were talking to the restaurant manager about this morning," Laura answered.

"You're right, Detective Holt," Remington replied smiling. "There's no getting anything past you."

The food was delicious, the conversation was delightful, the atmosphere was beautiful and the company was perfect. The sun had gone down. The only light was from the tiki torches. Laura's features were soft in the glow of the firelight. The waiter returned to take their dinner plates.

"Are you ready for dessert?" Aliki asked.

"Yes, I believe we are," Remington answered.

Aliki turned to Laura. "Miss Holt, Mr. Steele has asked us to prepare a special dessert, just for you. We hope you enjoy it."

Aliki placed the covered tray on the table and then left them alone.

"A special dessert? . . . Just for me?" Laura asked enthusiastically. "Should I be pleased or afraid?"

"You'll have to decide for yourself," he answered.

Remington reached over and removed the lid. In the center of the plate was what looked like a perfect unopened scallop shell, made of chocolate.

"It's beautiful," Laura said.

"Take a bite," Remington said.

Laura reached over and picked up the chocolate shell, which fit in the palm of her hand.

"Go ahead," he prodded.

Laura raised the sweet confection to her mouth. She could smell the richness of the chocolate before she even took a bite. She placed the edge of the candy in her mouth and bit down. It was incredible. She closed her eyes, enjoying the intoxicating feeling. As the chocolate began to melt on her tongue, the flavor overwhelmed her. It was the most delicious chocolate that she had ever tasted.

"How is it?" Remington asked smiling.

"Unbelievable," she said, opening her eyes and snapping out of her reverie. "Would you like to try it?"

"Yes, I would," he replied.

Laura reached across the table and handed the chocolate to Mr. Steele. He took a small bite.

"Mmmm, it _is_ delicious." Remington said. "I especially like the filling."

Laura thought for a moment. "I don't think I got any of the filling."

"You'll have to try it again," he said. "The filling is the best part."

Instead of handing the candy back to Laura, Remington stood up and walked over to her. He reached for her hand and pulled her up to him. Remington held the chocolate in his right hand as he held Laura's right hand with his left.

"Open your mouth and close your eyes," he kindly instructed.

Laura smiled and did as he asked, trusting him completely. Remington opened his mouth and pressed his lips into hers. Laura was not expecting his kiss, but it was immediately welcomed. Their tongues danced as they savored the flavor of each other, married with the chocolate. After several minutes they pulled away, breathless. Remington could feel the chocolate beginning to melt in his fingertips.

"Open your eyes," Remington whispered softly.

Laura opened her eyes and gazed at his beautiful face.

"Was that the filling?" she asked with a smile.

"No," he said. "This is."

Remington opened up her right hand and tipped the chocolate shell towards it. Out of the opening, where they had bitten, a diamond ring tumbled into the palm of her hand.

Laura gasped.

Remington set the half-eaten shell on the plate and quickly wiped the melted chocolate off of his fingers. He took the ring from her hand and held it between his thumb and forefinger. He grasped both of her hands and knelt down on one knee.

"Laura, you are the most extraordinary woman I have ever met. I am so fortunate to have you in my life. I don't know what I would do without you or where I would be if I had never met you. I love you more than I ever thought possible. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Laura was in complete shock. She could not believe the words she just heard. All these years of wanting a commitment from him and here he was in front of her, down on one knee, proposing marriage. Her beautiful brown eyes were welling up with tears of joy.

" . . . I was not expecting this," she said, breathlessly.

"Laura, I was not expecting a week alone with you . . . But look how great that is turning out," he said with the most incredible lopsided grin.

Laura chuckled, feeling a little more relaxed. "You're serious?" she asked.

"Of course I'm serious, Laura," Remington replied, a little surprised that she was questioning his sincerity.

So many thoughts swirled around in her head. All of her doubts, her fears, her hopes and her dreams. It was overwhelming. Did she trust him? . . . Yes. Did she love him? . . . Absolutely! Laura imagined what it would be like to spend every day of the rest of her life with this incredible man. She remembered what she told him on the plane, that she was going to make decisions based on what she felt and not what she feared. Laura looked into Remington's magnificent blue eyes.

"Yes," she said smiling.

"Yes?" he asked, smiling back.

"Yes," she repeated, nodding her head.

Remington stood up and gently slid the ring onto her finger. He pulled her close and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

Laura smiled and took his hand. "Let's go celebrate!" she exclaimed.

They couldn't get back to their room fast enough. Remington Steele was _sure_ that he was the happiest man in the world.

--

As they lay in bed together, Remington could tell Laura was admiring her ring.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it!" she replied. "It's so beautiful."

"A beautiful ring for a beautiful woman." Remington placed a kiss on her temple. "It's a one-of-a-kind," he offered. "Just like you."

Laura knew that they had been together the whole time they were in Hawaii. She thought back on their activities since they had arrived and she knew that he had never left her side long enough to shop for a ring. "Where did you get it?" she asked.

"When I left you to go and search for my father and find my name," he answered, "A lot of my time was spent walking the streets of London. One day I came upon a quaint antique shop in Notting Hill, on Portobello Road. I ventured inside and perused the merchandise. When I saw this ring I knew it was exactly the one I was looking for. I spent many hours just thinking about you. I could not wait to get home to you. I knew when I returned to Los Angeles I wanted to ask you to be my wife."

Laura took note of the fact he said _home_ to you and not _back_ to you. "So you have had this ring since then?" she asked, curiously.

"Yes," he replied. "I have just been waiting until the time was right and I thought that you were ready to accept my proposal."

Laura was still curious. "Why did you bring it here to Hawaii, especially after the way I treated you this week?"

Remington smiled. "I was hoping that being in this beautiful setting, even if we _were _on a case, might give me an opportunity to ask you to marry me." Remington took her hand. "Laura, I wished I had proposed to you in London and we had gotten married before we went back to Los Angeles. Once we returned home, we got caught up in the distractions of work that always seem to get in the way of our relationship."

"London does sound like a wonderful place to get married," Laura said.

"I know the perfect place to get married," Remington said.

"Where?" she asked.

"Here."

"You want to come back and get married here?" Laura thought for a moment. "That does sound nice."

"Who said anything about coming back?"

Laura was surprised. "You want to get married now? Here? This week?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Why, not?!" She let out an exasperated breath. "What's the hurry, Mr. Steele?"

"_Remington_," he corrected, with a smile and a kiss. "I _am_ going to be your husband, after all."

"What's your hurry, _Remington_?" she repeated.

"First of all, Laura, I don't think that any part of our relationship has been hurried. It has taken us almost four years to get to this point. I don't want us to wait four more to be married. We've tried adapting our personal relationship into our business relationship and it hasn't worked. How much more difficult will it be to plan a wedding at the same time? I know what it will be like once we get back to Los Angeles. There will be so many distractions. I'm afraid that when we get back home WE will get lost. I want to go back and start our life together. I do not need to be engaged to you to know that we are meant to be together."

He looked right into her soul.

"Laura, I know that you know it, too."

She knew he was right. As much as she may have tried to deny it over the past three-and-a-half years, from the moment he walked into her life, she knew he was destined to be a part of it. Even though so much had changed between them in the past two days, it would be so easy to go home and fall into old habits. Laura definitely wanted their relationship to progress. She just hadn't thought they would be moving so quickly.

"How can we plan a wedding in a few days?" Laura asked, not believing she was continuing this preposterous conversation.

"I spoke with the hotel manager," Remington answered. "And he told me that they have a full-time wedding planner on staff for people just like us who come here and decide to get married."

"Of course you did . . . . Of course they do," she said with a hint of sarcasm. Laura smiled and shook her head. "What other surprises do you have in store for me?"

Remington smiled and kissed her. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it?"

Laura took a deep breath. "What about our friends? . . .My family? . . . Mildred? . . . Daniel? Don't you think they might like to be a part of our wedding?"

"We can have a celebration when we get home," Remington replied. "This is about US, Laura. It only matters that WE are here." He looked right into her beautiful brown eyes. "Laura, I will not make you do anything you don't want to do. Let's go talk to the wedding planner tomorrow and then we can decide."

"Okay," she agreed.

Remington gave her a kiss. "How would you like to join me in a bubble bath?" he asked.

"Mmmm, sounds heavenly," Laura replied with a smile, "Just give me a minute."

He climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom to turn on the faucet.

"Remington," she said quietly, lost in thought.

"Yes?"

"Remington," she said again.

"What?" he said back.

"Remington," she said a third time.

He came out of the bathroom, a little annoyed. "Laura?"

"What?" She snapped out of her reverie.

"You've called me three times."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Laura said, a little embarrassed and then grinned. "I was just practicing saying your name."

Remington smiled and walked over to her. He took her hand and pulled her up from the bed. "I know the perfect way to practice saying my name." He wiggled his eyebrows. "It seems to come very easily for you." He kissed her and carried her into the bathtub.

To be continued . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Aloha, Mr. Steele

Chapter five

Bright and early Monday morning, Remington and Laura walked hand in hand into the hotel lobby and asked the desk clerk for the wedding planner. He arrived shortly and introduced himself.

"Mr. Steele, Miss Holt, nice to meet you," he said, shaking both of their hands. "I'm Kainalu Namahu. But you can just call me Kai."

"Pleasure to meet you, Kai," Mr. Steele said. "Please, call us Remington and Laura."

"If you'll come with me," Kai said. "I have something to show you."

Remington and Laura followed as Kai led them out of the hotel and down towards the beach.

"We are so pleased that you have chosen to be married here on the island of Maui," Kai said. "We have a wedding just about to begin. I thought you might like to see what a traditional Hawaiian ceremony looks like."

The three of them stood a distance away. Close enough to see the ceremony, but far enough away to not intrude on the private moment.

The wedding was simple and yet so beautiful and elegant. Laura watched intently as each part of the ceremony was presented, becoming more emotional at each moment. Remington watched as well, but his focus was more on Laura and her reaction rather than on the wedding ceremony itself. He reached down and took her hand. She laced her fingers in his, tears welling up in her eyes. When the ceremony ended, and the bride and groom kissed, Laura could not hold her composure any longer. She released her hold and quickly walked away, trying to hide her emotions.

Kai, a man with great experience in matters of the heart, knew they needed time alone.

"I'll meet you two back at the hotel, Remington," Kai said.

"Thank you," Remington said, already walking towards her. "Laura?" He caught up to her. "Are you all right?"

He turned her around to face him. The tears were obvious. Remington pulled Laura close to him and held her tightly.

"I'm okay," she said, her head still buried in his chest.

"Laura, we don't have to get married here," he said. "We can have our wedding wherever you want and whenever you're ready."

Laura looked up at him, her eyes glistening. "It's not that," she replied as she wiped the tears away. "Watching that ceremony was so emotional because I wished it were US. I WANT to marry you; right here, right now. In that same beautiful ceremony on the beach. I love you so much. It frightens me to say it, but it's the truth. What scares me more than being with you is being without you."

Remington smiled as he leaned in and gave her a deep, loving kiss. "I love you, too, Laura Holt," he replied. "Let's go plan our wedding."

They walked arm-in-arm back to the hotel to find their wedding planner

--

Kai, an expert in his field, smoothly walked them through every step of the process. They chose the flowers, the photography layout and the music.

"I don't think we need a cake," Laura said.

"Why not?" Remington replied.

"It's just going to be us."

"Laura, you only get married once," Remington said. "I want you to have the perfect wedding—including cake. We can eat the whole thing ourselves if we like." He winked at her. "I'm sure we'll expend the extra calories somehow."

Kai had the hotel bakery bring in samples of cake so they could decide what flavor they wanted. Of course, Laura wanted chocolate. But there were so many others to choose from. They decided on a very small Chocolate-Macadamia nut cake.

Next, Kai asked about wedding rings. Laura already had her beautiful engagement ring, but they both needed wedding bands. Kai showed them an assortment of rings from a local jeweler. They were so happy to find matching bands that coordinated perfectly with Laura's engagement ring.

"We're almost finished," said Kai. "Will you have any friends or family joining you for the blessed event?"

This question almost caught them off guard. "No," Laura quickly said.

"We're going to share our joy with our friends and family when we return home," Remington added, smiling at her. Laura smiled back.

"Ok," Kai said. "Now it's time for Laura to choose what she will wear for the ceremony and of course, tradition holds that the groom cannot see it until the wedding. So, Remington, you must leave us while she makes her choice."

Remington got up to leave. He leaned down and kissed Laura. "See you back in the room," he said.

Remington left Kai's office, but instead of heading back to their room, he went to the hotel lobby to find a phone. He picked up the receiver and made the long distance call.

"Remington Steele Investigations," a familiar voice answered on the other end.

"Mildred, it's me."

"Boss?" she replied. "How are you? . . . Where are you?"

"It's a very long story . . . One I'll share later," he replied. "But right now, I need your help."

"Anything, Chief. Shoot!"

Remington proceeded to give Mildred the information she needed to complete the assignment. He hung up, thoroughly pleased with himself. If Mildred was able to do this, he would be the happiest man in the world. Again.

Remington had one more call to make. He dialed the number.

"Daniel? . . . You'll never believe what I'm going to tell you . . ."

--

Laura couldn't believe she had just spent the last two hours choosing and being fitted for her wedding dress. Sure, almost _every _girl dreams of her wedding dress--her wedding day. Even Laura had the same dreams. She had just become so cynical in the last few years, unsure if love would ever be a part her life. But, here she was, choosing a wedding dress; one that was completely different than any wedding dress she would have ever imagined wearing. But, this wedding was unlike any she had ever dreamed of. Hell, the man she was going to marry was unlike any man she had ever dated, let alone imagined. But she was happy. Unbelievably happy.

Laura could hear him whistling as she unlocked the door to their suite. Remington was in the kitchen, cooking. She came up behind him and put her arms around his waist.

"Smells wonderful," Laura said. "What are you making?"

"Pasta Primavera and Caesar salad," Remington replied. "It's almost finished." He pulled Laura around to the front of him and gave her a deep kiss. "I thought you might be hungry when you got back."

"Hungry _and_ tired," she replied. "It's only 1:30, but I am exhausted."

"Let's take a nap after lunch," Remington said, suggestively.

"Great idea," Laura said with a chuckle, "As long as you let me get some sleep, too."

"Deal." Remington kissed her again. "Did you get your dress taken care of?"

"Yes. It's going to be beautiful. I think you're going to like it."

Remington wiggled his eyebrows. "I _know_ I'm going to like taking it _off_ of you," he said with a lascivious tone.

Laura gave him a gentle slap on the arm. "You're incorrigible."

Remington smiled and said very sincerely, "Because when I do, you will be my wife." He leaned in and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

Laura let go of their embrace so he could finish making lunch. She kicked off her shoes and walked over to the couch to lie down.

The room was silent for a few minutes except for the clank of dishes and Remington's soft whistling. As much as Laura wanted to close her eyes, she couldn't keep from watching him. This incredible man, who walked into her life and turned it upside-down, or so she thought. She was now realizing that her life was upended before and he actually made everything right.

"It's amazing," she said.

"What's that?" Remington asked without turning around.

"Most people spend months, sometimes years, planning their weddings," Laura answered. "We did it in half a day. Kai said everything will be ready for the ceremony on Friday morning."

"Well, Kai has a lot of experience," Remington remarked. "He probably organizes hundreds of weddings every year."

"It's actually nice," she said.

"What's that?"

"Planning it all in one day," Laura replied. "It seemed so easy, so simple. Some couples break up over the course of planning a wedding. We didn't have one disagreement about anything."

Remington smiled to himself. She was right. They HAD agreed on everything this morning. What she didn't know was that he let her have everything she wanted. Sure, he made it seem like he was involved in the decision making process. But when it came down to it, every detail was what Laura wanted. And that was perfectly fine with him. It didn't matter what color flowers they had or what flavor the cake was. The only thing that _really _mattered to him was that he was marrying her.

--

Laura woke from her nap, disoriented for a moment, and then she remembered where she was. She looked down at the ring on her left hand and smiled. She felt so incredibly happy. She could not believe how amazing this week was turning out. Making love with him was fantastic. Not that she hadn't thought it wouldn't be; but, it was even more fulfilling than she had ever dreamed it could be. And now, as she gazed at the exquisite antique diamond ring she was wearing, her love for him grew stronger. Just knowing that while he was gone from her--gone because of a careless decision she had made, gone to find his past . . . his name. . .something tangible that he could bring back and give to her to prove his love and devotion--he was still thinking of her, wanting to return to her, wanting to make a commitment to her. She rolled over to look at him, but he wasn't there.

"Remington?" she called out.

"In here," he called from the other room.

Laura put on her robe and padded out to the kitchen. She found Remington at the stove, cooking again. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You know, we _are_ on vacation," Laura said smiling. "We could order room service or go to a restaurant."

Remington pulled her around in front of him. "I know," he said, "But I like cooking for you." He leaned in and gave her an enthusiastic kiss.

"I like having you cook for me, too," she said.

"How was your nap?" he asked.

"Great," she answered. "I'm feeling much better."

"Good," he replied.

"Is this what being married to you is going to be like?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he said.

"Well . . . You let me sleep all afternoon and then when I wake up, you're here making me dinner." Laura smiled at him. "And then after we eat you carry me to our bed and make wild, passionate love with me."

Remington smiled and kissed her. "Yes, that's exactly how it will be."

Laura smiled back. "I should have married you years ago." She kissed him again.

"I thought we said no regrets," he replied.

"It's not a regret," she said smiling, "Just an observation."

Laura leaned up and whispered seductively in his ear. "Let's go back to bed."

Remington raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Dinner's almost ready."

Laura whispered again. "_I'm_ ready now." She began giggling.

Remington laughed. "Is this what being married to _you_ is going to be like?"

Laura grinned at him, showing that cute dimple. "Yes."

Remington smiled back at her. "Then you're right, Laura. You _should_ have married me years ago." He leaned in and kissed her passionately.

--

The week went by rather quickly. Almost_ too_ quickly. There were still a few minor details to take care of, to prepare for the wedding; applying for a marriage license and a final fitting of their wedding attire. But, for the most part, the time was theirs to do as they pleased.

It could not have been more romantic; relaxing in the sun, playing in the surf, snorkeling off Molokini, Lahaina--Maui's much smaller, more quaint version of Waikiki, dining on tropical cuisine, walking hand-in-hand on the beach at sunset, dancing in the moonlight, talking, laughing and making love as much as humanly possible.

On one of the days, they rented a car and for the full day took the long and winding, but picturesque Road to Hana. They stopped at the many waterfalls along the way, including Wailua Falls, where they had a picnic and ate the delicious lunch Remington had prepared. They also saw The Seven Sacred Pools and Waianapanapa State Park where they hiked around and explored the black sand beach, the caves and the blow hole. On the way back, they stopped at a roadside fruit stand where the friendly locals helped introduce them to less common fruits and vegetables.

They'd spent three-and-a-half years denying their feelings for each other and in a few short days, they'd begun expressing them so openly and honestly that it surprised both of them. They were anxious to get married and start their life together, but they were in no hurry for the week to end. Before they knew it, it was the night before their wedding.

"Laura, have you thought about the office this week?" Remington asked, as they finished their dinner on the balcony of their suite.

"Not really," she replied. "Though, I'll admit, a couple of times I have resisted the urge to call Mildred and see how things are going."

"And why haven't you?"

"I remembered why we're here," she said. "And I realized that our agency is in capable hands and it won't collapse with us gone for a week."

Remington was pleased that she said _our _agency.

"That's so unlike you," he replied.

"Well," she said with a sly grin. "Perhaps, I just needed some time alone with you to relax a little and concentrate on something other than work."

Remington smiled at her as she continued.

"I _have_ been thinking about what it will be like once we get home," she added. "I wonder how difficult it will be to work together and keep our minds on business after this week."

Remington had to laugh. How quickly things had changed. For almost four years _he_ had struggled to stay focused on work when she was just in the next office; it had been even more difficult for him when they were in the same room together. Now _Laura_ was the one who didn't think SHE could keep her hands off of HIM!

"Laura," he replied. "Just knowing that I will wake up every morning with you in my arms and we will retire to the same bed every evening will make it very easy for me. Avoiding intimate contact with you for a few brief hours at the office will be a piece of cake compared to the years of wanting you and going home alone."

Laura stood up from her chair and walked over to Remington. She sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms possessively around him. She slowly kissed up his neck, nibbled around his earlobe and then whispered breathlessly in his ear. "I'm doing all I can to help you forget those years of waiting, Mr. Steele." Then she planted a hard, deep kiss on his lips.

Remington caught his breath and smiled. "You're doing a fabulous job so far, Miss Holt," then added, "Keep up the good work." He kissed her again. "Speaking of that," he said. "Kai mentioned that the hotel has a Groom's Suite for the grooms to sleep in the night before the wedding. I was just wondering if you would like me to--?"

"No!" Laura said quickly and emphatically.

Remington smiled. "Sounds like you're sure."

"Positive," Laura replied. "Like you, Remington, I have grown accustomed to waking up in your arms, as well."

"What about superstition?"

"I'm not superstitious," Laura replied. "I have a black cat for heaven's sake."

"What about me not seeing your dress before the wedding?" Remington asked.

"That's more tradition than superstition," she replied. "I just want the first time you see my wedding gown to be when I walk down the beach to you. I can't wait to see the look on your face. But that doesn't mean I don't want you to sleep here tonight"

Laura leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Was that meant to prove it?" he asked.

Laura looked at him seductively. "Time for dessert, Mr. Steele."

Remington stood up, keeping Laura in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

To be continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

Aloha, Mr. Steele

Chapter six

Remington woke and reached for Laura, only to find himself alone in bed. He glanced at the clock—3:37 a.m. He pulled on his black silk pajama bottoms and went to look for her. He started to head towards the bathroom when he noticed that the door to the lanai was open and the drapes were gently blowing in the breeze. He walked over, poked his head through the doorway and found Laura wearing her blue silk robe, standing by the railing, looking out over the ocean. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Laura?"

She was startled to see him. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"Is everything all right?" Remington asked.

"Yes," she answered. "I just couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake you. So I came out here to enjoy the view and ruminate."

"May I ask what you're thinking about?"

"Me. . . Us, mostly," she replied.

Remington was worried. Was she getting cold feet?

"Good thoughts?" he asked cautiously.

Laura turned her head and smiled at him reassuringly, "Of course."

Remington turned Laura towards him and kissed her.

Laura continued. "I've just been thinking about the choices that I've made, the heartaches that I've had. I thought about the day you walked into my life . . . How much things have changed since then." She smiled. "For the better, I might add." She kissed him. "You have become such an important part of my life that it's hard to remember when you weren't here. I thought about planning this week and what my expectations were. I imagined we would finally become lovers. I hoped that we could find a common ground and point our relationship in the same direction. But, I _never _expected to be engaged to you, let alone getting married to you."

"Are you having doubts?" Remington asked, hoping that the answer would be no'.

"It's a bit overwhelming, even a little crazy, but no," Laura replied. "It feels so right for us to be together. I do not doubt my love for you or my decision to marry you tomorrow."

Remington smiled.

Laura paused and took a deep breath. "And then . . . I thought about my family . . . and Mildred. I always pictured Frances being at my wedding. I know Mildred and my mother will both be disappointed that they missed the ceremony."

Remington tightened his embrace and looked deeply into her eyes. "Laura, I know that you would like to have your family here, but, I promise you that everything will be okay. Your family and Mildred will be happy for us. We will have a big celebration when we get home and they will share in our joy."

"I know you're right," she replied. "I just hate the thought of facing my mother and informing her that I got married without telling her first."

"Laura, you're a grown woman," he said. "But if it's any consolation, I will talk to Abigail when we get home and smooth things over."

Laura chuckled. "You_ do_ have a way with her. I think she's going to _love_ having you as a son-in-law."

Remington smiled. "I _know_ I'm going to love _being_ her son-in-law." He wiggled his eyebrows. "The benefits are incredible!" He leaned in and gave her a deep, fervent kiss. "Now, let's go back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

Remington took her hand and led her back to their bed.

--

Laura woke with her head on his chest, her arm wrapped around his waist and her leg draped over his. It felt so good. She was looking forward to a lifetime of mornings like this. She would like nothing more than to wake him with her kiss and make love with him all day. But, they had more important things to do. Today was their wedding day and they needed to get up and get ready.

"Remington?" she said, stroking the side of his face.

He began to stir.

"Rem?"

Remington opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"Time to get up," she said.

Remington turned towards her and kissed her eagerly. "I'm already _up_," he replied with a lascivious grin.

Laura rolled on top of him and returned his kiss. "I can see that you are," she said smiling. "But we don't have time for _that_. I don't want to be late for my own wedding."

Laura kissed him again and then slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower," she said as she closed the door behind her.

Remington waited until he heard the water running. He picked up the phone and dialed the number. Even though he didn't think Laura could hear him, he whispered, "It's me. Is everything taken care of? . . . Great! . . . I'll meet you in the lobby in one hour. . . Ciao!"

Remington grinned and quickly hopped out of bed. If he hurried, he could still catch Laura before she got out of the shower.

--

Remington left their suite with a smile on his face and a spring in his step as he headed towards the lobby of the luxury hotel. It was hard for him to believe that he was getting married today. He had never considered himself the marrying kind. He had always thought that he was a _love em_ _and leave em_ type of guy. That is, until he met her. From the moment he saw Laura Holt, he knew there was no other woman on the planet for him.

As Remington entered the lobby he saw a familiar face.

"Mildred!" he called out.

She moved towards him. "Oh, Boss, I can't believe that you and Miss Holt are getting married today. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Mildred. We are both _very_ happy."

"It must have been a good week," she said with a sly grin.

"Oh, Mildred, it has been an _incredible_ week," Remington replied with an ear-to-ear grin. "Everything all set?"

"Everything is ready, Mr. Steele."

"Great!" Remington said. He handed Mildred an envelope. "I can't wait to see Laura's reaction."

"It won't be long," Mildred said. "The wedding starts in less than an hour."

"I'd better go get ready," Remington replied. "See you at the ceremony."

Mr. Steele gave Mildred a kiss on the cheek and then headed to the Groom's Suite to change his clothes.

--

Laura heard a knock at the door. She couldn't believe that he would dare come back after she had asked him to respect her wishes and not see her until the ceremony. Fortunately, she hadn't put on her wedding dress yet. She was still wearing her bathrobe.

"I thought I told you . . ." she started, as she swung the door open. Laura was taken aback. "Mildred?"

"Hi, Hon."

"What are you doing here?" Laura asked.

"Do you mind if I come in?" Mildred said.

"Oh, sorry, of course." Laura motioned for Mildred to enter and then closed the door behind her.

Laura was still in disbelief. "Why are you here?"

"Mr. Steele asked me to come," Mildred replied.

Laura was in shock. They had just finished their talk a few hours before. There was no way he could have called Mildred and had her fly here in such a short amount of time.

"When?" she questioned, still confused.

"Earlier this week," Mildred said. "I'll tell you all about it, Miss Holt. But you'd better get dressed. Mr. Steele is waiting for you. You don't want to be late for your own wedding, do you?"

"No, Mildred," Laura replied with a smile. "I don't."

Laura quickly put on her wedding gown: a silky, sexy, long white dress with spaghetti straps and slits up the sides. The empire bodice accentuated Laura's delectable curves. Even on her petite frame, the dress didn't quite touch the ground. It was the perfect length for a beach wedding . . . No long train to drag in the sand. Mildred zipped it up the back. Laura's curly chestnut hair bounced on her freckled bare shoulders. Laura placed a tuberose Haku-lei wreath on her head.

"You look _so_ beautiful," Mildred said, with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Mildred," Laura said. "I'm so glad you're here. You're like family to Mr. Steele, to us, really." She gave Mildred a big hug.

"You're welcome, Miss Holt. I feel the same about the two of you." Mildred reached into her purse and handed an envelope to Laura. "Mr. Steele asked me to give this to you."

Laura looked at the envelope. Remington had written her name on the outside. She took out the note and began reading. Her smile grew wider with each word.

My dearest Laura,

Today is our wedding day. The first day of the rest of our life together. You have made me the happiest man in the world. Not just this past week, but the past three-and-a-half years. You have given me so much; my name, my life and most importantly, your love. I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I appreciate you.

I wanted to get you something for our wedding. Nothing I could give you could ever compare to all that you have already given me. But I did think of something that you might want on our wedding day. Mildred will take you to your surprise. I can't wait to see you walk down the beach into my waiting arms. I love you!

Remington

Laura wiped a tear away as she held the note to her heart. "He really IS wonderful."

"Yes, he is, Miss Holt." Mildred replied. "And you haven't even seen the rest of it yet."

"Oh, my," Laura said. "I have had a week of surprises from this man. I don't know if I can take much more."

"You'll like this surprise," Mildred said. "You'd better prepare yourself for a lifetime of surprises, Miss Holt. Mr. Steele loves you, and he loves to surprise you."

"Yes, he does," Laura said, agreeing with both of Mildred's statements.

--

Laura and Mildred walked into the hotel lobby. It was a quarter to nine. In fifteen minutes, Laura would stroll down the beach and become Mrs. Remington Steele. The lobby was crowded. Laura and Mildred made their way through the sea of tourists. As they approached the center court, a small group of familiar faces spotted them. The two women in the group started to cry when they saw Laura.

"Laura!" the younger one exclaimed.

"Frances?" Laura said, surprised. "Mother?" Tears began welling up in Laura's cinnamon eyes.

"Oh, Laura," Frances said, blubbering. "You look so beautiful. I can't believe my baby sister is getting married."

Frances gave Laura a big hug. Abigail, smiling with pride, was anxiously waiting to hug her younger daughter. Laura glanced behind Abigail and saw Donald Piper and Daniel Chalmers watching them, both smiling. Laura smiled back. The sisters let go of their embrace.

"Laura," Abigail said smiling, opening her arms to her daughter. She gave Laura a hug. "I am so happy for you, dear."

"Thank you, Mother." Laura was stunned. "How…How did you all get here?"

"I think we should let Miss Krebs explain," Abigail said.

They all turned towards Mildred.

"Mr. Steele called me on Monday," she began, "And asked me to make the arrangements for Abigail, Frances, Donald, and myself to fly here for the ceremony today. We arrived late last night and have been waiting in our rooms until this morning to surprise you. That's what the boss wanted."

Laura was overwhelmed. Remington _had_ known how important it was for her to have her family here. He made all the arrangements without telling her. Even when they had their talk late last night, he could have told her they were here already, to make her feel better. But instead, he made her feel good about the decision they had made together. He didn't want to ruin his surprise. This was the best gift he could have given her.

Daniel stepped forward and took Laura's hand. "Congratulations, my dear," he said. Daniel lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Harry phoned me as well and invited me to the wedding. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not, Daniel, you're like family to him," Laura replied.

Kai approached the group. He was carrying an armload of fresh floral leis. He spoke to Laura. "Remington asked me to prepare these leis for your wedding party, Laura. Would you like to present them to your guests?"

Laura knew that it was customary to bestow a kiss when giving a lei. She took the first one from Kai and placed it around Abigail's neck. Laura gave her mother a soft kiss on the cheek. Then she proceeded to give one each to Frances, Donald, and Daniel. She took the last lei and put it around Mildred's neck.

"Thank you, Mildred, for everything," Laura said with a soft kiss to her cheek.

"You're welcome, Miss Holt. You know how I feel about you and Mr. Steele."

Laura turned to the whole group. "Thank you all for coming. It really means a lot to have you here to celebrate this day with us."

"You can thank Mr. Steele," Frances said.

"Oh, I will," Laura said with a twinkle in her eye. "You can be sure of that."

"It's time to go, Laura," Kai said.

"Kai, would you please take everyone down to the beach?" Laura asked. "I would like to speak with Mr. Chalmers for a moment, privately."

"Of course," Kai replied. "But make it quick. Remington is _very_ anxious to start the ceremony."

Laura smiled. "I'm sure he is. I won't be long."

Kai led the small group out of the hotel and down to the beach. Once they had left, Laura approached Daniel.

"Are you _really_ happy for us?" she asked.

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?" Daniel replied.

"Well, you never seemed pleased that he was with me, being Remington Steele."

Daniel smiled. "Laura, the first time I visited Harry after he became Remington Steele, I knew he was smitten. I knew he had found his home and that he was happy. I realized that the friendship he has with me could never compare to the love he has for you. Believe me, I tried many times to lure Harry back, but it was obvious where he wanted to be and who he wanted to be with. But that didn't stop me from teasing the two of you. Sure, I would have loved for him to come back and be with me, but I knew he would never leave you."

Laura couldn't believe what she was hearing; though she did catch something interesting.

"You called me Laura"

"Yes," Daniel replied.

"That's the first time you called me the right name."

"I must apologize for that, too, my dear," he said. "I always knew your name, but I was just having fun with you. I _am_ truly sorry."

"May I ask you a favor?" she asked.

"Sure," Daniel replied.

"Would you do me the honor of walking me down to Remington?"

"You want me to give you away?" he asked.

"No, of course not," she answered. "I don't need _anyone_ to give me away. If anything, I think you are giving him away. I just think it would be nice to walk down together. A show of solidarity. I think Harry would appreciate it."

Daniel held out his arm to Laura. "It would be my pleasure," he replied. Laura took Daniel's arm as he escorted her out of the hotel and towards her destiny.

To be continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Aloha, Mr. Steele

Chapter seven

Remington checked his watch. He hoped everything was okay. What could she want to talk to Daniel about? He sent Kai to check on them. When Kai reached the doors to the hotel, Laura and Daniel were just coming out.

"Are you ready, Laura?" Kai asked.

"Yes, I am," Laura said and then added, "Mr. Chalmers will be walking me down the beach."

Kai motioned for Laura and Daniel to remove their shoes and place them with the other guest's shoes. For a woman who loved wearing three-inch heels, Laura had never imagined that she and Mr. Steele would be getting married barefoot. Laura and Daniel walked to the spot behind a few palm trees and waited for the ceremony to begin. She couldn't wait to see the look on Remington's face when he saw her.

Laura tried to calm her nerves. She certainly wasn't nervous about marrying him. She knew, without a doubt, that he was the only man for her. What she was feeling was giddy and excited. Excited to become the wife of the most incredible man she had ever met. Excited to begin the next chapter of their life together and add to the many crazy and wonderful memories they already shared. Excited to stand before him in front of their friends and family and profess the love she had for him.

Kai signaled for the ceremony to begin. A Hawaiian man dressed in traditional attire blew into a conch shell three times and then bellowed a traditional Hawaiian chant.

"_This is it!"_ Laura thought.

A trio of musicians dressed in brightly colored floral print shirts began to play their ukuleles. They sang the Hawaiian words to a love song in perfect harmony as Laura and Daniel proceeded down the beach. The music was beautiful.

_Eia au ke kali nei_

_Aia la i hea ku'u aloha_

_Eia au ke huli nei_

_A loaa oe e ka ipo_

_Maha ka iini a ka puuwai_

_Ua sila paa ia me oe_

_Ko aloha makamae e ipo_

_Kau ia e lei ae nei la_

_A o ko aloha kau e hiipoi mau_

Laura tried to commit everything to memory; the sound of the enchanting music, the feel of the sand between her toes, the smell and sound of the ocean, the warmth of the sun and especially the look on his face.

Remington was standing inside a large, abundant circle of beautiful fresh flowers in the sand near the waters edge. The minister dressed in traditional Hawaiian attire stood next to him in the circle. Remington's heart leapt when he saw Laura walking down the beach towards him. He was touched by the fact that she was escorted by Daniel.

Laura looked so beautiful in her flowing white dress. The sun kissed her freckled skin and the ocean breeze gently blew her curly locks. Remington smiled at the realization that this incredible woman was about to become his wife.

Remington looked so handsome in his tan chinos and white-on-white Hawaiian print shirt, unbuttoned just enough to reveal his abundant chest hair. Laura didn't want to take her eyes off of him. But, for a brief moment, she glanced over and saw her wedding guests. It was obvious that Abigail, Frances and Mildred were already crying.

Remington and Laura were both oblivious to the photographer who was stealthily taking pictures to capture this beautiful moment.

Laura and Daniel reached the wedding party. Daniel kissed Laura on the cheek before taking his place next to Abigail. Remington reached out and took Laura's hand, leading her into the thick wreath of flowers. She looked into his azure blue eyes as a single tear fell onto his cheek. Laura reached up to brush it away. Remington smiled at her.

"You look so beautiful," he said softly.

"So do you," she replied smiling.

"I love you," Remington said and leaned in to give her a kiss. When their lips parted, he turned to the minister and said, "Sorry, I just couldn't wait until the end to kiss her."

The minister smiled. "This is one of the things that makes a Hawaiian wedding special," he said. "We don't wait for the end of the ceremony to start the kissing. Throughout the ceremony feel free to hold hands, embrace and share a kiss."

Remington smiled and reached over to pull Laura close to him.

The minister started the ceremony. "Guests, you may be seated." He turned to the bride and groom. "Remington and Laura, congratulations on your marriage," he began. "You have chosen one of the most beautiful places in the world to be married. But we are celebrating a different kind of beauty today--your love."

"A Hawaiian wedding often begins with the exchange of leis. This is done for several different reasons. One is that the lei is a circle, like the rings that will soon be exchanged, representing the eternal commitment and unbroken devotion of your hearts to each other.

Also, each individual flower that is woven into the lei loses none of its individual beauty when it forms the circle. Its beauty is enhanced. Likewise, in your marriage, you do not lose any of your individual identity and unique beauty. In fact, because of the nurturing care and support of your relationship, you become even more of that special individual your partner fell in love with."

The minister handed a lei to Remington.

"Remington, please place this lei around the neck of your bride, and as you do so please give her a kiss."

Remington carefully placed the tuberose lei around Laura's neck and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"And Laura, place this lei around the neck of your beloved with a kiss," the minister said.

Laura stood on tiptoes to place the tuberose and maile lei twist over Remington's head and onto his neck. Then she kissed him gently on the lips.

The minister continued. "The Hawaiians have always had a sensitivity to the sacredness of special times and places. At the end of this service I will use a lava rock and Ti leaf to perform a Hawaiian blessing that commemorates this precious moment and sacred union."

"There is an additional significance as well. We see only the surface of the A'ina, the land. It is below, unseen, where the depth of the land abides. So also, we see and respect the outer expression of your relationship together. Only the two of you know the true and unseen depth of your inner union."

"This can also be compared to the beauty of the Pacific Ocean surrounding us here on the island of Maui, which you have chosen as the backdrop to your ceremony. We see constant changes on the surface of the sea. It is below, and unseen, where the life of the ocean resides."

"You will face constant change in the outer obligations of your life, while drawing from within yourself and your partner that rich and powerful inner spiritual strength that the Hawaiians call Mana. Allow your partner to be true to that inner life purpose and power."

"And if we speak of land and ocean, let's include as well the beauty of the mountains that surround us. Telescopes are looking outward and upward from the summit of Haleakala, making new discoveries there every day. Your marriage is not only about inner depth and strength. It is also a looking outward to the accomplishment of hopes, dreams and aspirations. One of those dreams is being fulfilled at this very moment. Continue to reach out, not only for your own personal satisfaction but for the uplifting of your Ohana, that circle of family, friends and community that will be enriched by your love and care."

"Continue to say I love you. Do not make a list of the occasional disappointments and conflicts that come between you. May the exchange of leis be a symbol to you of a healthy relationship, a giving and receiving, that mutual interchange that strengthens you both. Sometimes the simple gift of a flower speaks deeper than words about the heart's desire for your relationship to blossom, to be fragrant and to grow ever closer."

"Remington, please take Laura by the right hand."

Remington reached out and took Laura's right hand in his.

"Remington, do you take Laura to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, treasuring her in your heart as the special gift that she is to you, striving to do all that you can to make her to feel happy and secure, treating her with understanding, kindness and respect for all the days before you?"

"Yes, I do," Remington replied smiling.

"Laura, do you take Remington to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, treasuring him in your heart as the special gift that he is to you, striving to do all that you can to make him to feel happy and secure, treating him with understanding, kindness and respect for all the days before you?"

"I do," Laura replied and smiled back at him.

"Are there rings to commemorate these vows and your love?" the minister asked.

Remington and Laura both nodded. The minister handed a Koa bowl to Remington.

"A few moments before this ceremony I dipped this Koa wood bowl into the Pacific Ocean in order to perform a Hawaiian blessing over these rings," the minister said. "Koa, which is the hardest of our Hawaiian woods, has been used over the centuries to build the outrigger canoes, tools and utensils. It has come to represent integrity and strength; foundational qualities of your relationship. Marriage is more than just the beautiful passion and tender emotion of love. It is a foundational covenant based on faith, hope and love. The Ti leaf represents prosperity, health and blessing of body, mind and spirit."

The minister dipped a Ti leaf in the bowl, sprinkled the rings three times and chanted:

"Ei-Ah Eha-No. Ka Malohia Oh-Na-Lani. Mea A-Ku A-Pau. May blessings from above rest upon you and remain with you now and forever."

"The water has a double significance. One is a washing back into the Pacific, as it were, symbolically, of any hindrance to relationship. In Hawaiian this is called Ho'oponopono or reconciliation. Even the best relationship is challenged at times. This principle of forgiveness, grace and release is essential to marriage. Time is to be taken whenever necessary to build understanding and to find restoration of union when conflict arises. Open and honest communication is a part of this processes but so also is music, good food and dance."

"The second aspect of the water represents the brand new relationship that you start today as husband and wife."

"Remington, as you take this ring and place it upon Laura's finger, please repeat after me: Laura, with this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and my devotion to you, I thee wed."

Remington gently placed the wedding band on Laura's finger and said, "Laura, with this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and my devotion to you, I thee wed."

Remington reached into his pocket and retrieved Laura's antique diamond engagement ring. He gently slid the ring on her finger and it fit snugly against her Hawaiian wedding band.

Laura looked down at the two rings on her left hand and smiled. One ring represented the vows they were making and the beginning of their life together. The other ring represented the years they had spent together struggling to get to this incredible happiness.

The old and the new. The past and the future. All in one perfect wedding set.

"And likewise," the minister said, handing Remington's wedding band to Laura.

Laura put the ring on Remington's finger, looked into his eyes and said, "Remington, with this ring as a symbol of my eternal love and my devotion to you, I thee wed."

"And now we will hear The Hawaiian Wedding Song," the minister announced.

The three Hawaiian musicians once again played their ukuleles, but this time only one of them sang. The words and the music were so enchanting.

_This is the moment  
I've waited for.  
I can hear my heart singing.  
Soon bells will be ringing.  
This is the moment  
Of sweet Aloha.  
I will love you longer than forever.  
Promise me that you will leave me never.  
Here and now, dear,  
All my love I vow dear.  
Promise me that you will leave me never.  
I will love you longer than forever.  
Now that we are one,  
Clouds won't hide the sun.  
Blue skies of Hawaii smile  
On this, our wedding day.  
I do love you  
With all my heart._

After the song ended, the minister continued. "As I mentioned at the beginning of the service, I now take this lava rock and Ti leaf to perform the final blessing. The rock represents this moment and place of your marriage - made sacred by your love. Wrapped in the leaf it is a traditional Hawaiian offering, a prayer and a blessing. You are to place it anywhere you choose on the island before you leave. It will stay here. Your rings will be with you everywhere you go, a reminder of your marriage and love. The rock marks your entrance into a promised land, that of marriage, full of rich promise and unlimited potential. May the joy of your many years together far exceed even your greatest expectation."

"We have had a very special honor here today to witness your love and Aloha; your exchange of leis, vows, and rings. And now by the authority that has been entrusted to me by the State of Hawaii, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now seal your vows with a kiss."

Remington cupped the sides of Laura's face in his hands and gently brought her lips to his. A kiss never tasted sweeter. Remington Steele and Laura Holt had shared many incredible kisses over the course of their relationship: their first kiss on the pier, the kiss in the cellar of the monastery, the kiss in the hotel room in Acapulco, the kiss in her loft when they ended the Cannes agreement and many, many more. But those kisses paled in comparison to their first kiss as husband and wife.

"I now present for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Remington Steele," the minister declared as their kiss finally ended.

The musicians began playing another Hawaiian love song. Remington and Laura turned towards their smiling guests as they all rose to their feet. Frances and Donald were the first to congratulate them.

"Congratulations, Mr. Steele," Donald said as they shook hands.

"Please, Donald, call me Remington," he replied and then added, "We're family now."

"Remington," Donald corrected. "It will be great having you as a brother-in-law."

Laura and Frances hugged as Frances offered her best wishes to her little sister. Abigail, Daniel and Mildred were waiting not-so-patiently for their turns. Hugs and felicitations were shared by all.

Remington said to their guests, "If you'll excuse us for a moment, there is something Laura and I need to do. Please meet us at the restaurant."

Remington scooped Laura up into his arms and carried her off the beach.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise," he replied.

To be continued . . .

AN: The words and music to the Hawaiian wedding song were written in 1926 by Charles King. Used without permission.

The English words in the Hawaiian Wedding song are not the correct translation, but it is the version that was used in the 1961 Elvis movie Blue Hawaii and written in 1958 by Al Hoffman and Dick Manning. Used without permission. (Blue Hawaii. Elvis Presley, Joan Blackman, Angela Lansbury, Hilo Hattie. Paramount, 1961.)


	8. Chapter 8

Aloha Mr. Steele

Chapter eight

Remington unlocked the door to the Groom's Suite and led Laura inside. He slipped the _Do Not Disturb_ sign on the door before closing and locking it; a move that wasn't lost on Laura.

"What do you have in mind, Mr. Steele?"

Remington pulled her close and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. "Do you know what you do to me in that dress?" he asked. Before she could answer, he kissed her again.

"Do you know what you do to_ me_ in those eyes?" she countered smiling.

Remington smiled back and wiggled his eyebrows. "What do you _think_ I have in mind, Mrs. Steele?"

"Mrs. Steele?"

"That IS your name now, isn't it?"

She hadn't really thought about it. Laura Holt. Laura Steele. Laura Holt-Steele.

"Yes, I guess it is," she replied. "You still haven't answered my question."

"What question?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I just wanted a few private, uninterrupted moments with my wife," Remington said, completely enjoying the fact that he could now call her his wife.

"Mildred is on the island now," Laura stated. "So the chances of us being interrupted have drastically increased.

"Yes, she is," Remington replied. "But she is waiting with the rest of our guests at the hotel restaurant. I'm sure if she needs to talk to us, it can wait until the reception."

"Reception?" she queried.

"Laura, you don't think I would fly our guests all the way to Maui to witness our marriage and not have some kind of a celebration, do you?"

"Another surprise," she said, trying to sound annoyed. He knew she was anything but.

"Laura, I know this week has been full of surprises . . . For both of us. You bringing us here was a wonderful surprise. But, the very best surprise that I've _ever_ had was walking into Remington Steele's office and staring straight into my destiny. I found the most beautiful, intelligent, intriguing, sexy woman. And now, three-and-a-half years later, the most incredible part, that woman is now my wife."

Remington leaned in and kissed her passionately. While they were kissing, he started backing her towards the bed. Laura pulled away.

"You'll wrinkle my dress," she said.

"It can't get wrinkled if you're not wearing it," Remington replied with a smirk.

"If I take this dress off," Laura replied. "I won't want to put it back on."

"I promise you it won't get wrinkled," he said.

"What about our guests?" she asked.

"They'll understand," he answered with a grin. "We're newlyweds."

Remington ran a finger under the thin strap of Laura's dress. She was melting at his touch.

" . . . I hate to say _no_ after a week of unlimited _yes_," she replied. "But I don't want to show up to our reception wrinkled and disheveled; _especially_ in front of my mother. But, I promise you I'll make it up to you later." She kissed him. "Not only will you have me for the rest of the day . . . But you can have me for the rest of your life."

Remington kissed her. "Laura, you drive a hard bargain. But, that _really_ is an offer I can't refuse."

Laura smiled and replied, "Marlon Brando, The Godfather, Paramount, 1970."

--

"Please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Remington Steele!" Kai announced as Remington and Laura arrived at the garden terrace of the hotel restaurant.

The entire courtyard had been reserved just for their private wedding party. Laura was in awe at the elaborate reception Remington had secretly arranged. The plaza was exquisitely decorated for a beautiful celebration.

A long table was prepared with a buffet of all the traditional Hawaiian luau foods: Kalua pork, lomi lomi salmon, shoyu chicken, haupia, lupulu, poi, sticky rice and fresh pineapple, mango and papaya.

A small round table held a beautiful two-tiered Chocolate-Macadamia nut wedding cake that was adorned with fresh tropical flowers. A Hawaiian band played in the background.

Their guests rose from their chairs and applauded as the blissful couple approached the large round table that held a beautiful bird of paradise centerpiece. Laura couldn't have looked more beautiful. She was radiant and glowing. And Remington had an ear-to-ear grin. He looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting," Remington said, flashing his trademark grin to the group.

"That's alright, Mr. Steele," Abigail replied with _her_ trademark condescension. "It's _your_ wedding day. I'm sure whatever you needed to do was more important than being here with your guests."

"Please, Abigail, call me Remington," he told her, reaching out to kiss her hand.

Abigail smiled and practically blushed. "Remington," she practiced and then added, "Besides, it gave Mr. Chalmers and me a chance to get reacquainted."

Abigail smiled at Daniel as he pulled out her chair.

Everything was perfect. The guests talked, ate, drank and laughed. Daniel gave a lovely toast to the happy couple. Abigail was in top form as she interrogated Remington and Laura about their relationship, asking questions like: How long have you been dating? And, where will you live? Laura was relieved that at least she didn't ask when they were going to have children.

The Hawaiian band was so delightful. They played a nice mix of Hawaiian and American songs. At one point, the bandleader stopped to speak to the wedding party.

"This next song is a special request from the Groom to the Bride," he said.

Remington stood up and took Laura by the hand, leading her to the dance floor. When they reached the center of the dance floor, they turned towards each other and he held her close as he had so many times before.

As the music started, Remington leaned in and began quietly humming in Laura's ear. When the musician started singing the lyrics, Remington quietly sang the words to Laura. At first it was just a whisper, but then his voice grew stronger.

_I can only give you love that lasts forever,  
And a promise to be near each time you call.  
And the only heart I own  
For you and you alone  
That's all,  
That's all..._

Laura was surprised to hear him singing. She was so touched by this romantic gesture. She could recall hearing him sing once before, when he sang to a baby, but that time he didn't know she was listening. His voice was trembling, but he was so sincere in the words that came from his lips. Laura listened intently to the lyrics.

_I can only give you country walks in springtime  
And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall;  
And a love whose burning light  
Will warm the winter's night  
That's all,  
That's all._

_If you're wondering what I'm asking in return, dear,  
You'll be glad to know that my demands are small.  
Say it's me that you'll adore,  
For now and evermore  
That's all,  
That's all._

As the music ended, he looked into her glistening eyes.

"I love you, Laura," he said reverently and then added, "Forever."

"I love you, too, Remington," she replied, "Forever."

Remington leaned in and softly kissed her. Before their kiss ended, the band started playing another song. Their lips parted.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked

"Love to" she replied.

Their bodies gently swayed to the beautiful music. They were lost in the moment. It was as if they were the only two people who existed on earth. They were completely oblivious to the eyes that were watching them.

Donald stood up, took Frances by the hand, and led her to the dance floor. Daniel followed with Abigail, leaving Mildred alone at the table. Kai quickly took notice and escorted Mildred to the dance floor as well.

When the song ended, they all returned to the table to open the gifts.

"That one is for Laura," Abigail said, pointing to the beautifully wrapped gift.

Laura removed the card from the envelope.

_Laura,_

_I am so proud of you and all that you have accomplished. You have become such a beautiful, strong woman. You are strong willed like your father. Don't let that get in the way of your happiness. Remington is not your father. He is a good man. Don't punish him for your father's mistake. I hope you will cherish this gift as a reminder of the love your father and I once had and the happiness we felt when you were born._

_Love,_

_Mother_

A tear came to Laura's eye. She carefully opened the exquisitely wrapped gift, taking extra care not to rip the paper. She removed the lid from the box and could not believe what was inside. It was the framed wedding photo of her parents that used to sit on the mantle at her home when she was growing up. After her father left, the picture had disappeared. Abigail had told Laura that she had gotten rid of it.

"Mother?" Laura asked. "I thought this was thrown out years ago."

"I know you did, Laura," Abigail answered. "I had to put it away. I couldn't stand looking at it. But, I knew how much you loved it. I have been saving it to give to you for your wedding. The sterling silver frame was a gift from my parents on _my_ wedding day."

"I never knew that," Laura replied.

"Me neither," Frances added.

Laura was genuinely pleased with her mother's thoughtfulness.

"Thank you, Mother," Laura said sincerely. She reached over and squeezed Abigail's hand.

"So, when are you two going to give me another grandchild?" Abigail blurted out.

Mildred almost spit her drink across the table. Frances rolled her eyes, shook her head and buried her face in her hands. Donald and Daniel tried to contain an obvious chuckle.

And if things couldn't get any worse, Abigail added, "You're not getting any younger, Laura."

"Mother!" Laura exclaimed.

Of course, it couldn't last. The wonderful feelings she had for her mother just a few moments before quickly dissipated. Laura took several deep, cleansing breaths before she could even speak.

"Remington and I . . ." she paused.

What could she say? She certainly didn't want to admit to her mother that they hadn't even discussed the possibility of having children together before they got married. Laura looked over to Remington for help. He just gazed at her with his intoxicating blue eyes and an exquisite lopsided grin.

She began again, "Remington and I . . . will let you know."

"Why don't you open the rest of your gifts, Laura?" Frances said, quickly changing the subject.

There were three envelopes on the table. Laura picked up the first one and removed the contents. It was from the Piper's. Inside was a gift certificate to a gourmet kitchen supply store in Los Angeles.

"I didn't know what you might need for your kitchen," Frances said.

"This is very thoughtful, Frances," Laura replied. "I'm sure Remington can find _something _that is lacking in his kitchen."

Remington opened the next envelope. It was from Mildred. It was a note informing them that a bottle of Dom Pérignon 76 and a pair of Waterford crystal toasting flutes were going to be delivered to their home on Rossmore.

"Thank you, Mildred," Remington said. "This is truly amazing. You've really outdone yourself."

"My _kids _only get married once," Mildred replied, hoping she wasn't stepping on Abigail's toes by saying it.

Remington smiled at Mildred. She was the closest thing he'd ever had to a mother and he absolutely loved her.

Remington picked up the last envelope. On the outside was simply scrawled, "Harry." It had to be from Daniel. Remington opened it and could not believe what was inside.

"Oh . . . Daniel . . ." Remington said, speechless, "This is _too_ much."

Remington handed the note to Laura. Her mouth fell open as she read it.

_Well, Harry, my boy, you've really done it now. I never thought you would get married. That is, until I saw you with Laura. All I can say is, "It's about time!" I've known from that first meeting that you were destined to be with her. I wish you both the very best. You deserve it!_

_Harry, we have had many great adventures together and I have always tried to provide a home for you. And now, as you embark on this new and exciting chapter in your life, the time will come when you will outgrow the home where you live. My wish is to purchase a home for you and Laura when that time comes. You have been like a son to me and I truly cherish the many years we spent together._

_Daniel_

"What is it, Laura?" Frances finally asked. The suspense was killing her.

"Daniel wants to buy us a house," Laura answered.

"What?" Abigail replied, "Where?"

"Wherever we want," Laura said. "Do you mind if I read the card, Daniel?"

Daniel nodded.

Laura read the note. There was not a dry eye in the bunch.

"That's incredible, Daniel," Abigail said.

"Why do you call him Harry?" Frances asked Daniel.

Laura answered before Daniel had a chance.

"That is the name he went by before he moved to Los Angeles and changed his name to Remington Steele," she said. "Remington has had quite an interesting life and I'm sure now that he is a part of the family, you will get to hear _all _about it."

Remington smiled. He was part of a family. Her family. His family. Their family.

They all continued to eat, drink, dance, talk and laugh. The afternoon soon turned to evening. The sun was setting. It had been a glorious day, but it had to come to an end.

Remington and Laura said goodbye to their guests. Daniel and Abigail left first, together. As they walked away, Daniel could be heard inviting Abigail to his villa in the south of France.

Laura hugged Mildred. "Thank you _so_ much for everything you've done to make this day so wonderful," she said. "I'm sure Mr. Steele couldn't have done it without you."

"It was my pleasure," Mildred said. "It has been great seeing the two of you so happy."

"We'll see you back at the office on Monday," Laura said.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Steele," Mildred replied and then winked at Mr. Steele.

Laura smiled as she realized she was in for a lifetime of conspiracy between those two.

Remington walked over to shake the hand of his new brother-in-law. While Donald and Remington talked, Laura said goodbye to Frances.

"Laura, this wedding was so beautiful," Frances said.

"Thank you, Frances," Laura replied. "It really _was _the wedding of my dreams."

"I never thought you dreamt about getting married," Frances stated.

"True, Frances, I didn't spend a lot of time dwelling on getting married," Laura replied. "I would have been perfectly happy to spend the rest of my life single. But once I met Mr. Steele, I knew I could never be truly happy if I wasn't with him. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. He really _is_ the man of my dreams."

"I'm surprised it took the two of you so long to get married," Frances said.

"Well . . ." Laura hesitated. "It took some time to make a commitment."

"I had to convince Donald, too," Frances whispered.

Laura smiled. "_I _was the one who needed the convincing," she confessed. "I had a lot of issues to deal with, you know, with Daddy leaving and then Wilson. It's been hard for me to trust a man again. And then, I wasn't sure how Remington felt about me."

"Laura, the man has been in love with you since at least the first time I saw you two together," Frances reassured. "I'm sure it was a lot longer than that."

"It was obvious?" Laura said surprised.

"_Very_ obvious," Frances replied. "Remington isn't anything like Wilson, or even Daddy, for that matter. He loves you. I just _know_ the two of you will be happy. I've never seen you look more content than you look today, Laura. He's good for you."

"Thank you, Frances," Laura said and gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad that you and Donald could be here with us."

"I wouldn't have wanted to miss this for anything," Frances said. "Thank you for inviting us. It was _so_ romantic."

"It was all Remington," Laura said. "He is definitely the more romantic one in this relationship."

"Well, I think some of that romance has rubbed off on Donald," Frances said smiling. "He has made arrangements for us to stay another week; sort-of a second honeymoon."

"That's wonderful, Frances," Laura replied.

"Are you and Remington staying here for your honeymoon?" Frances asked.

"No, we're not," Laura answered. "We've already been gone a week. We need to get back to the office."

"That's too bad," Frances said.

"Well, I guess Remington and I are a little unconventional," Laura said smiling. "We had the honeymoon _before _the wedding."

--

Remington unlocked the door and carried Laura across the threshold of their hotel suite. The drapes were closed and the room was dark. He set her down to place the sign on the door and then locked it. Remington lifted Laura into his arms again and proceeded into the bedroom which was illuminated by the light from dozens of flickering candles. Red rose petals were generously scattered on the bed. A bottle of champagne was chilling nearby.

"This is beautiful!" Laura exclaimed.

"So are you," Remington replied and gave her a deep kiss. He lowered her to her feet, right next to the bed. Laura noticed a large envelope propped up against the pillows.

"What's this?" she asked, picking it up.

"Open it," he said.

Laura was amazed at what she saw. She grinned as she removed the contents.

"Two first-class tickets to . . ." Laura was speechless.

"I thought it was the perfect place to spend our honeymoon," Remington replied. "We leave on Sunday."

"Sunday?" Laura asked. "What about getting back to the office? What about Mildred? Is she just going to sit around and answer the phone while we continue to play?"

Remington smiled. "Actually, I've booked Mildred on a singles cruise around the Hawaiian islands. She took care of all the office details before she left, so we could close up the agency while we're _all _playing. Who knows? Maybe _she'll_ find love in Hawaii as well?"

"Close up the agency?" Laura asked tentatively.

"It's only one more week, Laura," Remington replied. "We _can't_ get this time back. We have been trying for years to close the agency and take a _real _vacation. If we postpone our honeymoon, it could be_ years_ before we can get away again. Besides, the arrangements have already been made." Remington kissed her softly. "And . . . When we get back, I promise you I'll be the hardest working detective you've ever seen." Remington grinned and pulled her closer. "I have a vested interest in the company now. I'm married to the boss."

Laura looked down at the documents. "It _does _sound wonderful."

"It _will_ be wonderful," he replied.

"But, I thought _this_ week was our honeymoon," she said. Laura looked up and smiled at him. "I guess it was just the dress rehearsal."

Remington winked. "I'd like to think of it more like the _undress _rehearsal."

Laura laughed. "I love you, Mr. Steele."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Steele."

Laura smiled. She already _loved_ being called "Mrs. Steele". And she knew that he _loved _saying it. Remington smiled back as he leaned in and gave her a warm, loving kiss.

"This is the best day of my life!" Laura exclaimed as she fell onto the bed, taking her husband with her. Rose petals went flying everywhere.

"It is?" Remington asked smiling.

Laura grabbed a handful of rose petals and sprinkled them on top of him. "Oh, yeah," she purred.

Laura leaned in and gave him a loving kiss. "And I've had some pretty good days, too. . ."

Laura started unbuttoning his shirt as she spoke: "The day I graduated from college . . . The day I opened my own agency . . . The day you walked into my life. . ." She smiled and then kissed him again. "The first day we arrived here . . . Actually, _every _day that we've been here has been _more_ than wonderful."

Laura opened his shirt and ran her fingers through his fabulous chest hair. She leaned over and placed a kiss in the center of his chest and then looked up into his mesmerizing blue eyes.

"But today is the _best_," she said with all the love she felt for him.

Remington wiggled his eyebrows. "Laura, this day isn't over yet."

Laura smiled at her gorgeous husband. Remington smiled back at his beautiful wife.

Their lips met and they started a kiss that didn't end for a _very_ long time.

THE END

AN: "That's All" was written in 1952 by Alan Brandt and Bob Haymes. Used without permission.


End file.
